Arigatou
by KillerDark
Summary: Ketika kau bertahan untuk tetap pada pendirianmu yang egois itu. Seharusnya, kau sadar kalau kau bukanlah satu-satu nya orang yang akan mati di dunia ini. Kita, Kita semua pasti akan mati. Tapi, apa yang membuatmu ingin mati duluan padahal kau belum tentu menemukan ajal mu disana."Aku Menyukaimu"/"Benarkah?"/OOT/TYPO
1. Chapter 1

Arigatou

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Sebetulnya Naruto itu Cuma milik saya #digebukin)

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

Genre : Romance/Friendship/OOT/Typo

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki tampan dengan pemilikan melebihi sempurna. Tidak sedikit orang menganggap ia lelaki yang berkelakuan buruk,selalu terbaik. Tapi,kalian yang beranggapan dia baik itu salah. Uchiha Sasuke si bungsu dari Fugaku juga Mikoto ini adalah anak yang egois,sombong,juga dingin.

Walaupun begitu, Itachi tetap menyayangi adik semata wayang nya itu. Menurutnya Sasuke masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, istilahnya puber maybe. Diakui sasuke memang pintar namun ia juga sering bolos dengan teman-teman nya saat pelajaran sekolah berlangsung, dia lebih suka ngumpul di atas atap kebanding harus menuntut ilmu. Baginya, untuk apa belajar lagi? Toh, si sulung Uchiha selalu melakukan semua nya. Uchiha Itachi adalah anak sulung yang selalu di banggakan Ayahnya, juga keluarganya.

Sasuke tidak mau mikir panjang, dia ingin cepat tamat sekolah. Kiba juga Suigetsu selalu mendukungnya, teman dari Sekolah Dasar ini memang sama saja kelakuannya dengan sasuke, suka bolos. Ayah sasuke tau tidak kalau anak bungsu nya ini suka bolos? Ah—sayang nya Fugaku sedang di luar Negri dalam waktu yang lama. Itachi sedang mengurus saham minyak yang ada di Arab. Jadi, Sasuke mau bolos atau engga itu terserah dia. Yang penting nilai nya harus diatas rata-rata.

"Sasuke,apa kau tidak sadar dengan kelakuanmu ini?" ucap pemuda jabrik berwarna kuning sambil mengemut permen tangkai rasa orange.

"Sejak kapan kau mengatur kehidupanku?" ucap Sasuke malas.

"Aku tidak mengatur, cuma mengingatkan. Teme" ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Aku tidak butuh " ucap Sasuke mengetuk dada bidang Pemuda itu dengan muka dingin.

"Pffftt. Hahahahaha" ketawa pemuda itu melengking tak biasa. Sasuke hanya menutup telinganya yang hampir pecah gara-gara teman kecil. Bukan lebih tepatnya teman takdirnya.

"Dobe,ketawa mu lama-lama bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah" ucap sasuke melemparkan handuknya.

"Oke, Sorry" ucap pemuda itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, teman yang sudah di kenalkan oleh Sasuke sejak di kandungan. Mereka baru bertemu lagi sejak 3 tahun masa SMA ini. Naruto anak blasteran Amerika ini memiliki rambut pirang, keluarganya selalu sukses. Dia memiliki sifat energik,santai,jenius,dan juga rendah hati. Dia baru balik dari Amerika saat kelulusan SMP sasuke, niatnya mau lebih dekat dengan teman takdirnya itu. Padahal menurut Sasuke tiap liburan musim panas dia akan berjumpa dengan si Naruto a.k.a Dobe ini. Kenapa begitu? Ya karna Ibu mereka bersahabat.

"Heh iya,Liburan musim panas kali ini kemana?" ucap Naruto merangkul Sahabatnya itu.

"Ntahlah, mungkin di rumah" ucap Sasuke melihat kearah langit.

"Sasukee" ucap Manja seseorang.

" aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Naruto melarikan diri dari ruangan aula.

"Apa?"ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ga asyik ah, Sasuke nya dingin banget" ucap perempuan berambut soft pink itu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" ucap sasuke lembut dengan nada paksaan pastinya.

"Gitu dong, gimana kalau musim panas besok kita ke Hawaii? Aku ingin kesana sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk manja sasuke. Sedangkan yang di peluk memutar matanya bosan.

"Gomen Sakura sayang, aku ada jadwal tambahan. Kau tau kan, aku kan harus fokus untuk tanding basket musim panas ini" ucap Sasuke ngeles.

"Yaaah, padahal aku pengen pergi. Tapi,baiklah. Aku ngerti kok,kalau begitu aku akan pergi dengan Ino juga Shion saja. Sampai jumpa lagi honey" ucap Sakura yang mengecup pipi sasuke lalu pergi.

Setelah melihat orang yang mengusik nya pergi Sasuke dengan pasti membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Dia ga nyangka dia bisa memiliki pacar seperti Sakura. Tapi, ini demi keluarganya. Ayahnya memintanya berpacaran dengan Sakura putri semata wayang dari keluarga Haruno itu. Sasuke bisa apa? Demi ayahnya juga keluarganya, akan dia lakuin.

Jangan anggap salah ya, Walaupun Sasuke anak yang nakal. Tapi dirumah dia penurut banget loh. Maka dari itu Naruto selalu mengejeknya di depan Itachi. Itachi juga sudah tau bagaimana sifat Sasuke itu. 'Ga akan bisa melawan' apalagi kalau udah di depan ayahnya yang memiliki tampang garang itu. Pfft~

_**Teeett – Teeeeet - Teeeeeeet –**_

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, waktu nya murid-murid pulang. Sasuke masih betah di sekolah dia menyuruh Kiba,Naruto,juga Suigetsu untuk pulang duluan. Dia ingin tinggal lebih lama, karna menurut dia, untuk apa berada di rumah yang isi nya Cuma pelayang doang. Dia lebih memilih berlama-lama di sekolah, bau musim panas sudah mulai kerasa di hidungnya, Langit sore sudah terlihat, namun Sasuke tetap saja tak bergeming dari pinggiran kolam di atas atap.

Sebenarnya ia bukan malas pulang, tapi dia menunggu seseorang. Beberapa hari ini Sasuke selalu memperhatikan seseorang, gadis kelas 3-C. yang selalu ia perhatikan dari lama. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu sejak tabrakan saat berlari di koridor sekolah. Sungguh, wajah merona Hinata saat itu sukses membuat Sasuke terpesona.

_**Sreeek Takk Bump!**_

"Tidak ketemu" ucap panic seorang gadis indigo.

"kau yakin? Mau ku telpon lagi ga?" ucap gadis bercepol.

"hu'um," ucap gadis itu menunggu suara deringan handphonenya.

"tidak kedengaran apa-apa kan disini? Berarti bukan di kelas." Ucap gadis itu yakin.

"Mungkin kah di perpustakaan? Aku akan kesana" ucap gadis itu berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

Gadis indigo itu mencari sekeliling perpustakaan sambil ketakutan. Kehilangan handphone bukan masalah sebenarnya,hanya saja ia harus member itahu kan kepada ayah nya kalau dia akan pulang telat. Kau harus tau betapa murkanya dia saat kau pulang telat namun tidak memberi kabar, yang ada kau akan di suruh tidur di gudang yang berisi kan banyak tikus,kecoa juga laba-laba. Gadis yang satu ini paling anti dengan yang namanya Serangga.

_Nemurenai yoru ni.  
Kiita monogatari ga.  
Esoragoto da to shittara._

Sebuah lagu terdengar keras di perpustakaan yang kosong itu, dia tau lagu itu. Itu adalah nada dering untuk handphonenya, dia menelusuri setiap rak dengan cepat dia menemukan handphone_ flip_ nya. Dia juga tak menunggu lama, dengan cepat ia mengangkat telpon itu.

"Tenten-chan, arigatou aku menemukannya" ucap Hinata senang.

"Baguslah." Ucap berat suara laki-laki di telpon itu. Dan sukses membuat Hinata kaget.

"S-siapa kau?" ucap Hinata to the point.

"Hn. Jaa Hinata-chan" ucap laki-laki itu, lalu menutup telpon.

"Hah?" Hinaata kali ini heran,siapa lagi yang mengetahui no handphone nya. Hinata memeriksa no tersebut 'no tidak terdaftar' dengan kerutan di wajah Hinata langsung membuka inbox 'kosong' supaya lebih meyakinkan dia juga melihat daftar kontak 'kosong'. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kontak maupun inbox nya kosong?ah sial. Hinata beneran sial. Dia menelfon lagi laki-laki yang barusan menelponnya.

"Ada apa?" jawab datar seorang di sana.

"Aku yang punya handphone ini, apa kau yang menemukan handphone ku" ucap Hinata mulai tak sabaran.

"Iya, benar" ucap singkat pemuda itu.

"kenapa kau menghapus kontak di handphone ku, siapa kau!" ucap Hinata mulai kesal.

"fuh,kalau memang ada yang berkepentingan mereka pasti menelfonmu, jadi tenang saja. Ahh—aku seorang yang baik hati kok. Kan mengembalikan handphone mu itu tujuan yang baik. Right?" ucap pemuda di sana tampa meminta maaf. Hinata yang kesal langsung menutup telponnya.

"Kuso" ucap Hinata meninggal kan perpustakaan menuju kelas nya.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hinata-chaan" ucap Tenten manja.

"N-Nani, tenten-chan?" ucap Hinata yang saat itu sedang menyiram bunga di taman sekolah.

"Bisa kau temenin aku ke kelas 2-D?" ucap Tenten tersipu.

"K-kenapa ga pergi sendiri ? kan kelas nya dekat dengan kelas kita. Kau hanya jauh-jauh datang ke belakang sekolah Cuma mau minta aku temenin." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Ga mau kalau sendirian, maunya ada Hinata" goda tenten kepada Hinata.

"Ha'i-Ha'i, aku temenin" ucap Hinata meletakan penyiram bunga.

"ayeeey" ucap tenten meloncat dari jendela pembatas.

Hinata dan Tenten menyelusuri koridor sekolah, Hinata hanya diam saja melihat temannya yang tersipu itu, dia tau kalau tenten sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi sama siapa? Saat itu terjadi begitu cepat, bagiku yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, ku putuskan untuk menjauh.

"Haah~ dia tidak di sini" ucap Tenten lesu.

"M-Memangnya siapa yang kau cari?" ucap Hinata Polos.

"Um—namanya Neji, sepintas dia mirip denganmu. Tapi—" Tenten pun melihat kearah segerombolan cowok kelas 2-D, dan bingo! Tenten menemukan Neji di dekat Shino. Secara tidak langsung badan Tenten sudah berjalan menghampiri Neji, sedangkan Hinata di tinggal sendiri. Hinata yang memiliki sifat pemalu lebih milih mendekat ke jendela sambil melihat keluar.

"Boleh aku kenalan denganmu?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki bertato di pipi nya.

"he?" ucap Hinata bingung.

"Namaku Kiba, kau siapa?" ucap Ramah Kiba kepada Hinata.

"H-Hinata" ucap Hinata gugup, sepintas mata nya melirik pemuda jabrik berambut pirang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dan itu sukses membuat gadis ini salting.

"Boleh aku minta numb mu?' ucap Kiba mengeluarkan Handphonenya.

"Eh-Anoo—"

"Kiba-kun" ucap seorang perempuan menghampiri Kiba. Hinata yang merasa sudah tidak di perdulikan lagi berjalan mundur dan tidak sengaja menabrak punggung seorang diantara mereka. Laki-Laki itu menatap Hinata bingung, Hinata yang sudah ketakutan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"G-Gomen" ucap Hinata berlari di koridor kencang dan BRUK!

"itai" ucap mereka berdua serempak. Hinata yang tau itu kesalahannya dengan cepat ia membantu laki-laki berambut raven itu.

"Kamu gapapa?" ucap pelan Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hn, kau ga punya ma—" ucap pemuda itu menepis tangan Hinata sambil melihat dingin kearahnya, mata mereka bertemu, mata Onyx juga Lavender itu.

"G-Gomenasai" ucap Hinata menunduk. "Aku berharap kau tidak apa-apa, ah tangan mu jadi kotor karena lantai sekola kita bayak debu, gomen ne. ini, ah iya aku ga bisa lama-lama, gomenasaai" ucap Hinata memberikan Sapu tangannya ke pemuda Raven itu sambil Berlari.

"Hoi" ucap Pemuda itu sambil teriak.

"Aneh,Hm?" Sapu tangan terukir nama 'Hinata'. "Oh jadi namanya Hinata". Pemuda Raven itu tersenyum, sapu tangan berwarna ungu itu kini di genggamnya.

_**-FLASHBACK OFF-**_

Ini udah seminggu sejak kejadian gila itu, liburan musim panas sungguh menyebalkan. Setiap hari selalu ada aja yang mengusik nya, padahal itu hari libur.

"Hari ini cerah banget" ucap Hinata tiduran diatas tatami samping rumah nya, keluarga Hinata lagi di luar Negeri, Hanabi mengikuti study tour ke Hokkaido, dan tinggal lah Hinata juga Neji. Hanya saja hari ini Neji akan pulang telat karena dia harus menemani Tenten. Sungguh kasihan nasib nya, tapi Hinata ga pernah mikir gitu. Dia tetep terima walau…

_DRRRRRRT~_

"OH KAMI-SAMA, siapapun dia. Tolong, buat dia berhenti menghubungiku!" teriak Hinata frustasi. dan yap, yang menghubungi Hinata tentu saja lelaki yang menemukan Handphone nya.

"HALO!" ucap Hinata kesal

"Kau membentakku?"ucap seseorang di telpon sana.

"Kau mau nya apa sih? Kau ga punya teman ya?" ucap Hinata blak-blakan.

"Bukan nya kita berteman Hinata?"

"Hah? Nemenin kamu sama dengan nemenin batu tau!"

"Hahaha, Dasar indigo"

"Ohh bagus ya, kau mengejek ku lagi!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ojou-sama mau marah?"

"Huh!" Hinata mematikan telpon nya kesal, dan mematikan HP nya. Dengan tangan lincah dia mengambil minuman botol di kulkas. Dengan cepat dia meneguk teh oolong itu.

Malam nya Hinata memutuskan menghidupkan Handphone nya, entah apa yang merasuki Hinata yang pasti dia ingin mendengar suara lelaki itu. Walaupun dia menyebalkan.

Drrrt~

Baru juga sebentar di hidupkan udah ada email masuk di handphone nya. Dan itu email sukses membuat Hinata tercengo, siapa yang ga cengo kalau email masuk itu ada 500 email dan yang lebih mengaget kan lagi itu semua dari pemuda itu.

"K-Kowai" ucap Hinata gemeteran.

"HINATA-CHAAN, waktu nya makan malam" ucap Neji dari bawah tangga yang behadapan langsung dengan kamar Hinata.

"H-Ha'i" ucap Hinata meninggalkan Handphone nya di meja belajar.

Setelah makan malam dengan Neji, Hinata memutuskan untuk ke halaman belakang rumah suara dari kolam ikan di dekat pohon Bambu itu membuat perasaan tenang. Yah, sesekali Hinata butuh refresi untuk menenangkan otak nya dari yang namanya 'penguntit'.

"Hinata?" ucap seseorang dari belakang.

"Nii-san"

"Sedang apa kau? Kau ga belajar?"

"hu'um, aku mau istirahat sebentar. "

"Baguslah, itu lebih baik" ucap Neji duduk di kursi bawah pohon.

"Nii-san?"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu, Naruto-kun itu gimana?" ucap Hinata serius.

"Haah? Kau tumben menanyakan dia. Ada apa?"

"Ah ngga, wah hawa nya mulai dingin. Gomen aku balik ke kamar dulu" ucap Hinata meninggalkan Neji yang masih menatapnya.

BLAM!

"Untung saja, kenapa aku bisa keceplosan ngomongin Naruto-kun siih" ucap Hinata memukul jidat nya berkali-kali.

_Ini Pesanmu, kau mau membacanya? Aku harap kau mau. Ini penting loh~_

Nada dering e-mail masuk Hinata itu adalah ucapan seorang anak kecil, lucu sekali ketika kau mendengarnya, Hinata mendapat kan Ringtone itu dari tenten. Dia bilang ini cocok untuk sifat Hinata, Hinata mnegambil handphone nya itu dan ternyata yang mengirim pesan tetep lah orang itu. 'maunya apa sih?' ucap gumam Hinata sebel.

'_Besok, setelah upacara datang lah ke ruang laboraturium 1 di samping kelas 3-8. Aku menunggumu'_

Hinata dengan refleks mengetik keypadnya dengan cepat, ga nyampe dalam 3 detik email nya sudah terkirim.

'_beneran nih?'_

'_ya, jangan berdandan ya. Aku Cuma mau lihat kau yang natural'_

'_um.' _

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah di musim autumn, sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali pergi jalan-jalan. Namun Hinata pasti akan merasa bosan jika bolos dengan sengaja. Hari ini Hinata akan pulang sendiri, Tenten bilang kalau dia mau jalan-jalan dulu dengan Neji, Hinata sudah tau tentang hubungan Tenten juga Neji, Hanya saja Tenten belum tau kalau Neji juga Hinata adalah sepupu. Yah, karena suatu alasan Neji pindah ke jepang. Ayah nya memutuskan untuk membesarkannya dulu, Paman Hinata sekaligus Ayah Neji meninggal karena Sakit, Neji yang saat itu masih kecil masih belum tau apa-apa.

Ibu Neji menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak 2, Hinata dengar, mereka memiliki anak hasil penikahan keduanya, hanya saja Hinata tidak tau namanya.

"Hinata-chan?" ucap seorang laki-laki di parkiran sepeda.

"Neji-nii" ucap Hinata spontan.

"Kau belum pulang? Udah jam berapa ini?" ucap Neji memplototi Hinata.

"A-aku masih ada kegiatan" ucap Hinata asalan.

"Huuum" ucap Neji meyakinkan dengan muka pemaksa tentunya, Hinata yang di liatin jadi salting sendiri.

" Baiklah, kalau sudah pulang telfon saja, biar aku jemput" ucap Neji lembut sambil berjalan kearah gerbang utama sekolah.

"um" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya, walau dia tau Neji tidak akan membalasnya karena dia tidak melihatnya.

Hinata dengan ligat mengeluarkan handphone flip nya itu dari saku kemeja nya, dengan cepat dia mengetik sebuah email dan mengirimnya. Tidak sampai 1 menit sudah ada balasan, dengan cepat Hinata memasuki gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi itu, mungkin yang tersisa hanyalah anak-anak exschool untuk kejuaraan musim panas ini.

Sepi, Tenang, itu lah yang ia rasakan selama di koridor sekolah. Hinata sedikit gemeteran sebentar lagi dia akan berjumpa dengan laki-laki yang menemukan Handphonenya beberapa bulan lalu, Hinata berharap dia bukan lah preman yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Keterlaluan memang menilai orang dari suaranya, tapi suara nya itu dingin sekali seolah-olah Hinata punya salah.

Pintu depan laboraturium Kimia, Hinata dan dia berjanjian berjumpa di sini. Deg! Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, dia tidak tau harus bersikap gimana. Bagaimana kalau dia menganggap Hinata orang aneh? Sungguh Hinata tidak ingin, dia ingin dianggap normal.

_**Sreeek!**_

"Hinata-chan?" ucap seorang pemuda jabrik berambut pirang membuka pintu duluan.

"N-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata kaget.

"Sedang apa disini? Belum pulang ya?" ucap Naruto –Nama Pemuda Itu-.

"A-aku, anoo" ucap Hinata gugup, ketahuilah para pemirsa. Naruto adalah cinta pertama Hinata, dari dulu hingga sekarang, selalu bersama –dalam segi sekolah-. "kau sendiri?"

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi dia ga datang-datang jadi ya mungkin dia lupa dengan janji kami" ucap Naruto panjang lebar, hingga sukses membuat Hinata berfikir kalau memang dialah orang nya.

"Ano, Naru—"

"Naruto?" ucap seseorang di belakang Hinata.

"Ahh, kau darimana saja. Ini, jangan minta aku mengantarkannya lagi ya Sasuke!" cengiran Naruto terlihat sekarang.

"Hn, Sankyu" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan sasuke, Hinata. Jaa mata ne!" ucap Naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hinata jadi heran sekarang, kenapa lelaki ini tidak kunjung pergi.

"Ternyata kau malah jumpa dengan si dobe, aku telat ya?" ucap Sasuke yang melangkah memasuki ruangan laboraturium.

"M-Maksudmu?" ucap Hinata grogi juga mengikuti Sasuke memasuki ruangan tak terpakai itu.

"Yah, aku orang nya. Orang yang menyuruh mu datang kemari sepulang sekolah hari ini, Hina-chan" ucap sasuke menyeringai sambil bersandar di pinggir pintu.

"B-Bohong, k-kau.. tidak mungkin" ucap Hinata kali ini melangkah mundur. Hinata tidak tau, kalau di belakang nya adalah rak yang berisikan kaca. Namun, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan nya dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

Cplast!

Terkunci. Sasuke lupa, bahwa ruangan tua ini jika sudah tertutup dia akan terkunci sendiri. Dengan masih berpegangan dengan Hinata, mata mereka kembali bertemu untuk yang ke dua kali nya. Mata Onyx juga Lavender itu.

Tidak ada diantara mereka mau bergeming sekarang, Hinata maupun Sasuke masih melihat satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya muka mereka berdekatan dan _cup_, sebuah ciuman singkat yang amat bearti besar. Hinata yang kaget dengan cepat mendorong Sasuke kea rah pintu dengan tenaganya, dan itu Sukses membuat Sasuke terbentur pintu.

"SAKIT BODOH!" ucap Sasuke emosian, sedangkan yang di marahi malah membuang mukanya, Hinata merona, dia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi, tetap saja tidak bisa, ciuman tadi menguasai dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang menyeringai, senyumannya terukir dia bisa menebak kalau Hinata itu belum pernah ciuman.

"itu ciuman pertama mu, right?" ucap sasuke mendekati Hinata.

"A-An..A-aku.."

Mata sasuke sendu, dia menatap dalam gadis yang di hadapannya ini. Polos, itu kata-kata yang terlintas di pikiran sasuke sekarang. Cahaya matahari terbenam menembus jendela yang sudah tua itu memperlihatkan kalau mereka tersipu. Bagi Hinata dia tidak memikirkan lelaki yang di hadapannya ini tersipu mungkin hanya karena cahaya matahari ini, begitu pula Sasuke.

"ummn~" ucap Hinata berusaha membuka pintu itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" ucap Sasuke bosan sambil duduk di dekat jendela.

"M-membuka pintu lah!" ucap Hinata tak memalingkan mukanya sedikit pun.

"Percuma, asal kau tau ini tempat sudah tua. Itu pintu juga sudah umurnya ja—"

"Kalau kau Cuma ngomong dan ga ngebantuin, mending kau diam deh" ucap Hinata kesal.

"seharusnya aku memang ga ngikutin kemauan bodoh seperti ini, kalau saja aku ga mau jumpa dengan mu dan seandainya saja aku tau itu kau orang nya aku ga akan pergi, lagi pula siapa yang mau terkunci di tempat gelap begini, berdua pula sama preman bodoh seperti kau!" Hinata mulai ngomel ga jelas, sedangkan yang di omeli malah tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Padahal kau di telfon begitu ramah, tapi sekarang kok malah kaya nenek-nenek lagi mau dapet sih?" ucap Sasuke menepuk-nepuk meja sambil menahan tawanya.

"URUSAI" ucap Hinata dengan deathglare nya.

"Hn?" Sasuke tersenyum manis sekarang.

"ini sudah malam, penjaga sekolah juga ga akan meriksa lagi ini sekolah. Apalagi ini tempat paling ujung kelas, sudahlah besok kan sabtu. Sekolah juga libur, aku akan berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk membuka itu pintu" ucap Sasuke menarik kain panjang dari lemari tua itu.

"Kau kok gitu sih! Tenang begitu! Aku ga bawa HP, kenapa ga kau telfon Naruto-kun? Kau kan-"

"HP ku ya sama dia, gimana sih" ucap Sasuke mulai tiduran diatas kain yang ia dapat tadi.

"Uchiha-san kau kan laki-laki kenapa ga ngedobrak ini pintu sih?" Hinata cemberut memperlihatkan betapa kawai nya gadis ini, yang di ajak ngomong malah memalingkan muka.

"SASUKE UCHIHA DASAR PANTAT AYAM !" ucap Hinata kesal, sambil memojokkan diri di ujung pintu.

Sasuke yang cuek-cuek saja dari tadi, akhir nya nyerah juga. Dia ga tega melihat gadis polos itu mati karena kesal,saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Dia baru sadar kalau gadis itu tertidur pulas. Saat Hinata tidur wajah nya merona membuat laki-laki ini terpesona untuk yang kesekian kali nya.

Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut Hinata yang panjang juga halus itu, saat di perhatikan ternyata Hinata memakai anting berbentuk bola kecil, Sasuke menyeringai. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di saku celananya. Kotak biru dongker itu terbuka, sasuke sedikit mendekati bibir di dekat telinga Hinata. Berbisik pelan sehingga gadis yang sedari tadi tidur kini mulai memperlihat kan mata putihnya.

"tidur nyenyak?" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hm? K-kau ken-kenapa de-dekat sekali, j-ja—" Hinata ang berusaha mendorong sasuke, namun sasuke sudah duluan merapatkan Hinata kepintu.

"m-mau ap—jaa—"

Dengan cekatan mulut sasuke bermain di telinga Hinata, Hinata yang merasa geli,kesal juga aneh tanpa sadar meremas baju belakang Sasuke, dan itu sukses membuat lelaki itu menyeringai. Sasuke menyentuh lembut daun telinga Hinata yang satu nya. Sungguh, kali ini Hinata boleh teriak atas perlakuan gila Sasuke. Kalau kita lihat, anting Hinata tadi sekarang berubah menjadi anting silver bergambar lambang uchiha yang biasa di pakai Sasuke.

"Wah, kau kelelah…" Sasuke boleh kaget kali ini, Hinata yang sedari tadi terpancing kini dengan muka 'moe' bercampur blushing menatap nya penuh harap. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, sial diamulai terpancing. Sasuke mendekat kan muka nya ke muka Hinata, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan, mata mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain, Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata pelan yang membuat Hinata penasaran.

"apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Hinata memicingkan mata nya. Sasuke menyeringai senang kali ini.

"K-a-u m-i-l-i-k k-u" dengan tanpa aba-aba juga perkataan Sasuke menyerang bibir Hinata paksa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA FICT MACAM APA INI ?! OAO**

**KENAPA KACAU YA._. ADUH, EMANG SEJAK KAPAN BERES NYA ^^a**

**MUNGKIN ADA BEBERAPA BAGIAN YANG SAYA AMBIL DARI BEBERAPA MANGA YANG PERNAH SAYA BACA, SERU DAN MENEGANGKAN! POKOKE SUGOI..**

**MAU CURCOL DONG XD**

**Sebenarnya ini fict untuk SHDL, namun. Dengan jadwal sekolah yang makin gila, daku ngga bisa menyelesaikan nya, padahal tahun ini pengen banget ikut ;-;**

**Kalau kalian semua mau tau apa judul lagu yang ku pakai untuk ringtone Hinata itu Opening Sankarea kalau menurut ku itu cocok karena memang mirip jalan Hidup Hinata di chap berikutnya. Maybe. Hohohohoho #disepak**

**Tapi semoga tahun depan ikut, Insya Allah **

**Oke, daku kan masih baru. Ga baru-baru banget sih. Udah lama di Fanfict namun baru nongol sekarang.. jadi saya bisa di bilang author baru a.k.a abal-abal .. jadi masih haus akan kritik juga saran #clingcling *~***

**Repeiwwwe dong. O.O/**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Sebetulnya Naruto itu Cuma milik saya #digebukin)

Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke

Genre : Romance/Friendship/OOT/Typo

Untuk sebelum nya saya mengucap kan terimakasih kepada Allah #ea juga buat kalian karena mau baca fict abal-abal ini. Ah iya, ada beberapa review yang akan saya balas.

**Moku-chan** : Haree? Jangan lemon dong , tapi sebenar nya saya setujuh. Ah gak! Tapi,tunggu saja lah untuk selanjutnya *kalau sempat* #digeplak

**Sasunata-chan & ****Nurul**** Hikakey** : hosh ! Arigatou ^o^/

**Dewi Natalia** : hoho kita lihat di chap 2 ini ya :D

**Ivy youra** : daku emang ngambil dari itu film kok .. ga kreatip memang, tapi di situ adegan nya daku suka, jadi ya di miripkan dikitlah wkwkwk #ketawa nista – digeplakHiro

**Namikazevi** : begitu pula saya OAOb #plak

**Poker Face** : yah, logika aja sih. Ini Cuma untuk Happy-Happy aja, semua orang bebas berkarya bukan? Kita memang punya pendapat sama tentang si bungsu, tapi apa salah nya kita juga menghargai perasaan orang lain ke dia? Inti nya membenci itu ga pernah enak lah, ngerti kok sama perasaan mu, tapi dirimu juga harus tau, membenci chara yang orang suka itu menggelikan. Dan lagi, itu hak mereka loh, jadi jangan di larang, yang ada peperangan di mulai lagi #loh? Oke bro! ;)

NT : Ah ada sedikit pemberitahuan, kemungkinan ini ga jadi SasuHina loh, soalnya ada beberapa ntar yang sewaktu-waktu nya berubah menjadi NaruHina. Yah, otak ku demo terus membuat Hinata sama Naruto, #dibakar readers. Tapi mari kita lihat saja ! HAHAHA #dimakan Gamagichi.

So, Happy Reading ~ #ngek

.

.

"_Wah, kau kelelah…" Sasuke boleh kaget kali ini, Hinata yang sedari tadi terpancing kini dengan muka 'moe' bercampur blushing menatap nya penuh harap. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, sial diamulai terpancing. Sasuke mendekat kan muka nya ke muka Hinata, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan, mata mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain, Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata pelan yang membuat Hinata penasaran._

"_apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Hinata memicingkan mata nya. Sasuke menyeringai senang kali ini._

"_K-a-u m-i-l-i-k k-u" dengan tanpa aba-aba juga perkataan Sasuke menyerang bibir Hinata paksa._

.

.

HINATA POV ON ~

'Apa-apaan dia, dari tadi Cuma membuatku kesal. Kenapa aku kenapa' tubuh ku sudah lemas, perlahan ku tutup mata ku. Lega,ciuman yang tadi terasa ganas menjadi lembut ketika dia memegang kepala ku lembut, jantung ku berdegup kencang sekarang, amat kencang dan aku bisa mendengar nya. Aku harap dia tak mendengarnya.

Tanpa Sadar, tangan ku yang tadi ku kepal di dada bidang nya. Berangsur-angsur turun ke lantai. Hangat, baru pertama kali aku merasakan kehangatan bibir seseorang. Sungguh, aku berfikir kalau dia ini Naruto-kun, orang yang selalu ku kagumi, orang yang selalu menjadi no satu di mata ku. Mungkin aku akan mati dengan wajah ceria.

NORMAL POV ~

_Drrrrt~_

Suara getaran Hp seseorang terasa sekarang, dengan paksa Hinata melepas ciuman yang sedari tadi dia nikmati, dengan wajah seperti tomat dia menatap tajam orang di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang HP mu dengan Naruto-kun!"

"Ah, aku ga ingat bilang gitu" ngeles seorang sasuke dengan entengnya

"Apaa" urat-urat berbentuk siku itu mulai muncul sekarang di kening Hinata.

"Oh iya, kenapa ga di lanjutin aja? Tenang aja, aku bakal lembut kok" ucap Sasuke dengan enteng sedang kan yang di ajak berbengong ria tak percaya.

"B-BAAKAA !" ucap Hinata melengking. Sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya mendengus sambil menutup telinganya.

"Hoi, telinga ku bisa pecah ini, kau sama dobe sama saja" ucap Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Telinga mu masih utuh Uchiha-sa"

"Panggil Sasuke, aku pengen kau manggil aku Sasuke. Jangan nama belakang ku"

"Tidak ada alasan aku memanggil nama depan seseorang, apalagi dia kau."

"Apa? Hebat sekali kau menantangi seorang kaya aku" oke, suara sasuke meninggi sekarang

"Tentu, emang apa yang harus aku takuti dari pantat ayam kaya kau?" ucap Hinata tak kalah meninggi.

"Kau akan menyesal nona"

"Silahkan, emang apa yang bisa di lakukan Putra MANJA kaya kau!"

"Ap-" Sasuke kali ini menarik rambut panjang Hinata.

"S-Sakit!" ucap Hinata meringis, melihat Hinata yang kesakitan Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya dengan pelan. Hinata yang heran melihat tigkah laku sasuke langsung tertegun sekarang. Dia ingin tau apa yang di pikir kan laki-laki yang kasar tadi. "kenapa kau?"

"Hinata" ucap Sasuke menatap Hinata serius. Hinata yang bingung harus berekspresi jadi terlihat seolah-olah dia ketakutan.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"HAH?"

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Tadaimaa"

"Okaeri, Neji-nii"

"Hanabi? Kau sudah pulang? Dimana Hinata?" ucap Neji melepaskan sepatu tali nya.

"Lho? Bukan nya seharus nya kalian pulang bareng?" ucap Hanabi melanjutkan langkah nya kedapur.

"Ha? Dia belum pulang? Kau sudah menghubungi no nya?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak diangkat." Ucap Hanabi sambil melihatkan di layar handphone nya.

"Masa sih" ucap Neji mengeluarkan Handphone flip berwarna abu-abu, dengan cepat ia langsung meletak hp itu di telinganya.

"_**tutt tutt tuttt"**_

"Hah? Ga aktif? Kau yakin dia belum nyampai rumah?"

"Yakin nii-san."

"Oh shit!" ucap Neji berlari dengan sandal.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Kau ga s-salah ? kau kan sudah pacaran dengan Sakura. Oh kau mau aku jadi pacar kedua mu?"

"Bukan, Sakura bisa ku putuskan kapan aja kok. Bahkan, sekarang juga bisa kalau kau mau"

"A-Apa? Kau tidak bisa seenak nya gitu dong!"

"Hah~ aku kan pacaran dengan nya juga karena keluarga ku."

"Aku menolak"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak dengar? AKU MENOLAK!" ucap Hinata meninggi.

"Kau ga bisa menolak ku, karena kau udah jadi milk ku"

"S-sejak kapan?" ucap Hinata memicingkan mata nya. Sasuke dengan bangga nya memamerkan anting di sebelah kanan nya. "lalu?" ucap Hinata ga ngerti. Sasuke dengan baik hati membalikan tubuh Hinata kebelakang supaya ia bisa melihat wajah nya di kaca yang sudah setengah pecah itu.

"Lihat? Sama kan anting sebelah kiri mu dengan anting sebelah kanan ku? Nah itu berarti kau milik ku" ucap Sasuke di sela-sela leher Hinata, dengan sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Dan itu sukses membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Cuma ini? Kau dengan entengnya bilang kalau aku itu milik mu?" ucap Hinata melepaskan diri, dengan cepat Hinata melepas anting tersebut.

"Eh?" Tapi, kaya nya anting itu di buat khusus deh ya.

"Ga mau di buka" ucap Hianta panic.

"Yaiyalah, anting itu Cuma bisa di lepas dengan aku saja. Yaudah lah terima aja" ucap Sasuke mendekat ke Hinata, gadis itu menabrak dinding di belakang nya, sasuke yang sudah di hadapan nya memegang tangan Hinata.

"Ga mau! Lepas kan!" ucap Hinata menutup mata nya rapat. Sedangkan yang di takuti malah melihat ke luar jendela. Sasuke melihat seseorang sedang berusaha memanjat pagar belakang, dan dia tau siapa orang' itu.

'oh bagus,Neji datang!' gumam Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati.

"Hoi, besok aku mau jumpa lagi dengan mu. Tapi di atap sekolah saat pulang. Kau datang sendiri, dan jika kau ga datang akan ku buat sesuatu yang berharga di tubuh mu Hilang" ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"K-Kowai" ucap HInata gemeteran.

"Oke baiklah kita pulang" ucap sasuke mencium pipi Hinata, dan dengan sigap dia membuka pintu yang sedari tadi di buka Hinata tidak bisa. Oke bayangkan aja muka Hinata ketika Sasuke dengan entengnya membuka pintu tadi. Ya tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa membukanya, kan pintu geser itu kekiri, bukan ke kanan. # authorpun ketawa nista xD

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

HINATA POV

Pagi ini ku langkah kaki malas kearah kelas, kejadian kemarin memang membuat kepala ku mendidih. Sejak di jalan tadi tak henti-henti nya pula aku menghela nafas, kemarin setelah kejadian itu. Aku di tinggal terus pulang nya udah kena deathglare aja dari Neji. Astaga, kenapa siksaan begitu berat untuk ku.

BRUUKK!

Walah aku nabrak orang, kebiasaan kalau lagi melamun. Suka banget ada yang ku tabrak, kalau ga orang ya tiang, kalau ga tiang ya tong sampah. Kalau ga tong sampah ya dinding. Kadang aku juga nabrak trotoar, entah kenapa bisa terjadi hal begituan.

"Ah gomen" ucap ku ga mau melihat ke orang yang kutabrak.

"Daijoubu" ucap ramah nya dan aku tau suara ini.

"Naruto-kun, gomenasai!" aku membungkuk kan badan ku berulang ulang, mungkin Naruto Cuma menanggapinya dengn muka cengo. Haaah~

"Gapapa kok Hinata, kau sakit ya? Ga biasa nya melamun." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

'Keren nya' aku yakin sekarang muka ku sudah seperti kepiting.

"Hinata?"

"Eh, a-ano. Be-begini N-Naruto-kun." Ucap ku terbata-bata.

"Ada apa? Kau mau ngomong sesuatu? Kata kan saja" ucap nya lagi.

"N-Naruto-kun bagaimana study mu di Amerika dulu?" ucap ku asal.

"Ah, baik. Orang Amerika itu mereka keren juga kuat" ucap nya bebinar-binar. Dan aku langsung terperangkap ke jurus khayalan. Again.

"Hinata?oii Hinata?" ucap Naruto memainkan tangan nya di muka ku.

"Eh, gomen" ucapku malu.

"Hinata ga berubah ya?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, Hinata ga berubah. Selalu pemalu, kau juga selalu memikirkan orang lain kebanding dirimu. Kau sosok wanita yang keren di mata ku. pas masuk SMA ini, aku jadi ga sadar lagi kalau dulu kau orang nya cengeng dan ga mau bergaul dengan yang lain. Tapi, ku akui. Sejak SMA ini kau berubah ya. Sugoi na~ Cuma sifat pemalu mu jangan tambah berlebihan begitu, coba lah lebih santai. Oke?" Cengiran Naruto terlihat sekarang, dan sukses membuat Hinata –termasuk murid cewe yang lewat- bersemu merah.

Ahh~ cengirannya kembali ku lihat, cengiran yang selama ini menjadi motivasi ku untuk berubah. Aku menatapnya untuk yang kesekian kali nya, dan untuk kesekian kali nya perasaan ku terhadapnya semakin bertambah. Naruto-kun aku..

"Kalau gitu aku ke lapangan basket dulu. Jaa" ucap nya melangkah kan kaki menjauh. Aku ga bisa terus-terusan begini. Aku ingin dia tau perasaan yang dari dulu ku simpan.

"Naruto-kun!" ucap ku keras, dan sukses membuat dia yang sudah menjauh melirik ke belakang.

"ya?" ucap nya penasaran.

"G-ganbatteh!" ucap ku mengepal kan tangan ku.

"Hosh!" ucap nya sambil tersenyum.

Yah, biar lah. Aku merasakan degupan jantungku, masih sama. Kali ini aku mungkin belum bisa mengatakannya, tapi suatu hari nanti, pasti aku akan bilang, bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku terus melanjutkan langkah ku sambil tersenyum menuju kelas.

NORMAL POV

Sepasang mata dari koridor seberang terlihat memperhatikan adegan langkah itu dari kejauhan. Sepertinya, dia tidak suka dengan adegan tadi. Buktinya saja minuman kalengnya sudah habis di remas ga karuan lagi bentuknya.

"yare-yare, kau akan gagal mendapatkan dia." Ucap lelaki berambut putih menyeringai.

"Urusai" ucap laki-laki berambut raven cuek, menuju kelas nya.

"Kau cemburu banget kayanya, Hahaha"

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Hinata"

"Eeh?" ucap Hinata spontan dan membuat Tenten maupun Temari bingung.

"kau kenapa?" ucap Temari to the point

"um, engga. Aku cuma sedikit capek." Ucap Hinata ngeles.

"Kau bohong" ucap Tenten menekan suaranya.

"Eh? S-serius!" ucap Hinata salting kali ini.

"Kau bertemu Naruto pasti? Terus kau bicara dengannya, dan kau pasti melihat cengiran dia yang wow itu kan? Ngaku!" ucap Tenten nyengir di susul Temari yang menaikan alis mata nya dan itu benar.

"Tenten-chan kowai, k-kau ah mak-maksudku kalian ber-berdua selalu tau apa yang terjadi" ucap Hinata tersipu.

"Yaiya, kan kami dengan mu sudah dari SD" ucap Temari mengedip kan matanya.

"Sebenernya"

Yak, kita percepat saja lah ya. Hehe #digeplak

"Hoo.. jadi begitu."

"Hinata kau kasihan sekali, seharusnya tadi itu kau mau ungkapkan tapi malah bilang 'ganbatteh'." Ucap Tenten sedikit terharu.

"K-kau ga membantu." Ucap Temari kesal mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Tenten, ada yang mencarimu."

"Daree?" ucap Tenten tak bergeming dari meja.

"Neji-kun!" ucap Gadis di depan pintu kelas, dan yak! Neji pun memperlihat kan muka nya.

"He? Kyaaaaaa-" ucap Tenten spontan berlari menuju Neji. Sedangkan Hinata juga Temari sweatdrop bareng. (_ _") #bahkan Author juga sweatdrop—gapentingLOL

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Hari ini, hari yang di kata kan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Namun, sebelum keatap Hinata di minta oleh Iruka-sensei untuk membantu nya mengumpulkan tugas Matematika. Sebenarnya, Hinata pengen banget ga pergi-pergi dari ruangan guru. Namun, Gay-sensei yang cerewet itu keburu bilang 'kau ga pulang? Kau nunggu Iruka atau aku?' jiakh kepedean seorang Maito Gay itu bikin guru-guru sweatdrop. Hinata tanpa basa-basi langsung tancap gas keluar dari ruangan.

_Drrtt ~_

Getaran HP Hinata bergetar hingga mengaget kan gadis yang sedari tadi melamun mengeliligi taman sekolah itu. Aneh, seperti nya Hinata lupa sesuatu, tapi apa ya? Akhir nya dia Cuma mengangkat bahu terus melanjutkan kelilingnya, sambil membuka Handphone nya.

'_To : Hyuuga Hinata'_

'_Kau telat 1 jam Hinata! Baiklah, akan aku lakukan apa yang kukatakan kemarin. Jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu.'_

Hinata mengerutkan dahi nya, baru lah dia menepok jidat putihnya itu. Dia baru ingat sekarang dia janjian dengan Uchiha untuk bertemu dengannya sehabis pulang sekolah. Hinata melirik jam yang bertengger di tangannya. 'sudah jam 17:59'.

"ASTAGA!" tanpa basa basi Hinata berlari di koridor sekolah, sungguh dia lupa kalau dia sudah di peringatkan dengan si Bungsu untuk segera datang kea tap sekolah. Padahal, tadi ingat saat di ruangan guru, kenapa malah sekarang benar-benar lupa. Pasti gara-gara perkataan Gay-Sensei tadi.

_**Clek!**_

Dengan pasti Hinata membuka pintu sambil bergumam pelan 'semoga dia sudah pulang'. Hinata memang bukan gadis yang pemalu sebenar nya dia hanya akan malu bila udah di dekat Naruto saja. Perlahan Hinata melihat, dia membuka lebar pintu itu.

"yokatta, dia sudah pulang." Ucapnya mengelus dada.

"siapa yang bilang aku udah pulang?" Terdengar seseorang dari belakang Hinata.

_Deg!_

"E-eh.. Uchiha-san" ucap Hinata berbalik di tambah memundurkan langkah nya.

"Hebat, sekarang sudah jam berapa nona?" Ucap Sasuke yang bersilang tangan sambil menatap tajam seorang Hinata. Mungkin kalau ibarat nya beruang lagi nyekap kelinci kali ya.

"A-ano, e-etto." Ucap Hinata memalingkan muka ketakutan.

"Haaaaah~" Sasuke mendaratkan kepala nya kebahu Hinata. "Aku ngantuk"

"Eh? M-memangnya uchiha-san tidur jam berapa?" ucap HInata

"Aku ga ingat, aakh mata ku berat" ucap Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Hinata berusaha mengimbangi badannya, bahaya kalau dia ga bisa menahan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ga pulang saja sih! B-berat~" ucap Hinata meringis.

"Ide Bagus!" Ucap Sasuke cepat. "Ayo pulang!" ucap Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, sedangkan yang di tarik Cuma bisa bengong.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Jang! Sekarang Hinata udah di depan rumah Uchiha teman-teman #lho kok?

"K-Kenapa aku malah ikut kerumahmu?" ucap Hinata kesal

"Yah, aku kan pengen di temenin kau"

"B-Baka!" ucap Hinata setengah blushing.

_Tes!_

"Pfft~ apaan sih, aku Cuma mau ka- ah hujan turun" ucap Sasuke menunjuk ke atas.

_Tes tes tes tes tes!_

"Hyaaa! Kenapa aku sial banget sihh!" ucap Hinata teriak di tengah Hujan deras.

"Udah ah, ayo ntar makin basah!" ucap Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata masuk.

"P-Permisi" ucap Hinata yang sudah memasuki rumah nan megah itu, tapi asal kalian tau aja. Yang nyambut mereka bukan lah sepasang suami istri atau seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya pulang, tapi hanyalah segerombol pelayan memakai baju maid. Hinata mengerti sekarang kenapa dia –Sasuke- selalu bandel di sekolah, mungkin kerena pengaruh rumah yang membosan kan begini.

"Malah bengong, ayo naik!" ucap Sasuke di tangga.

"Ah i-iya!"

Lorong demi lorong Hinata menelusuri rumah Sasuke, terlalu luas untuk sebuah rumah. Kalau saja Sasuke ngga ada, Hinata yakin dia pasti sudah tersesat tujuh hari tujuh malam deh.

_**Clek!**_

"Masuk dan mandi lah, aku akan menyuru pelayanku mengantarkan baju ganti nanti"

"E-hh t-tidak usah repot-repot, uchiha-san! A-aku ga basah kok"

"Baka, baju dalam mu kelihatan begitu." ucap Sasuke berjalan mejauh.

"E-eh?" oke tau kan respond Hinata bagaimana? Ya begitu lah.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

HINATA POV

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang berwarna biru dongker itu, gelap. Aku mencari stalker lampu. Dan sungguh ini kamar atau rumah sih! Kok besar banget. Ku tutup rapat pintu yang setengah terbuka tadi, ah jadi ini lah kamar nya. Keren biru dimana-mana, membuat pikiran kita tenang. Pantas saja dia orang nya tenang, kamar nya aja bikin tenang. Tapi.. ugh aku menggelengkan kepala ku. Itu urusannya, bukan urusan ku!

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, eh tapi kok yang ku temukan malah pintu lemari pakaian. Ku lirik sebentar, waw. Ternayata baju nya saja sampai sebanyak ini, memang kaya.

"Ah! aku lupa tujuanku masuk kamar dia, Sudah Hinata dia memang seorang pangeran yang hidup di istana. Jadi wajar saja,ayo cepat Hinata cepat mandi!" gumam hinata pelan menuju pintu sebelah lemari.

NORMAL POV

**Clek!**

'Ah, lagi mandi ya' gumam Sasuke dalam hati, ku harap dia tidak bilang aku seorang pangeran yang hidup di istana. Bisa repot Sasuke menanggapinya, mata Sasuke melihat ke seluruh kamar. Um? Sasuke menemukan tumpukan baju Hinata, yang tidak ada di sana Cuma lah pakaian dalam. Cuma ada baju berlengan pendek berwarna putih yang di jadikan Hinata untuk lampisan supaya bagian tubuh nya di dalam tak terlihat. Sasuke tersenyum 'aku ga salah orang' guma nya pelan.

"Tuan, ini pakaian nya" ucap seorang pelayan.

"Hn, letakan saja di kasur ku." Ucap Sasuke berjalan pergi dari kamarnya.

"Baik tuan"

"Ah satu lagi, ibu otome bantu dia ya. Terus kau iona bawa baju yang di letakan nya di keranjang itu untuk di cuci." Ucap sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Baik tuan"

Sasuke itu orang nya memang tenang, tapi kalau dengar suara cewe sedang mandi, plus bergumam menyanyi kan sebuah lagu merdu. Apa jadinya? Apa mungkin menahan nafsu yang bergejolak dari dalam tubuhnya. Ck! Mending dia segera pergi.

_Tap Tap Tap_

'Apa yang terjadi dengan ku ya?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah kamar nya.

Wajar, Sasuke memandang aneh sama sifatnya. Ini baru pertama kali nya dia mengizinkan seseorang wanita –kecuali ibunya- yang masuk ke kamar nya. Bahkan Sakura saja tidak tau bagaimana kamar Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkan satu mili pun Sakura memasuki kamar nya. Sedikit senyum lembut terlihat sekarang, sasuke berkata pelan 'ternyata aku memang menyukainya' ucap nya berjalan lagi ke arah ruang tengah.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"E-eh?" ucap Hinata kaget saat dia mengetahui ada seorang di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Nona, ini pakaian nya" ucap ibu otome. Ibu otome adalah wanita lansia, dia adalah perlayan pribadi yang dulu bertugas untuk menjaga Fugaku ayah Sasuke ketika kecil.

"Um, Arigatou." Karena sesame cewe Hinata tidak masalah, jadi dia mengganti pakaian itu di hadapan maid itu.

"Nona, arigatou" ucap pelayan itu tersenyum.

"E-Eh untuk apa?" ucap Hinata heran.

"Ini baru pertama kali nya saya melihat tuan Sasuke tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah saya lihat kalau di rumah. Nona lah yang membawa senyum itu kembali lagi"

"G-Gomen, a-aku masih tidak mengerti. Ah! jangan panggil Nona, panggil Hinata saja." ucap Hinata gugup.

"Begini, sejak umur 10 tahun. Tuan Sasuke sudah di tinggal tuan dan nyonya besar sendiri di rumah, saat itu Tuan Itachi juga sedang sekolah di luar negeri. Jadi, Tuan Sasuke sering sendirian. Bahkan saat ulang tahunnya, kata nya 'kalau udah ada ibu, aku ga masalah' itu perkataannya, Tuan Sasuke selalu ingin ada wanita yang perhatian dengannya, aku sudah terlalu tua. Aku jadi tidak bisa menemani nya lagi, tuan Sasuke itu sebenarnya anak yang ceria hanya saja karena semakin tumbuh semakin dia terlihat murung. Aku jadi kasihan, kadang aku mengirim pesan ke Tuan Namikaze agar bermain ke sini."

"Naruto-kun ya?" ucap Hinata pelan

"Iya, mereka sudah berteman dari kecil. Saya tau sifat Sasuke-san itu dingin, keras kepala, egois. Tapi dia sebenarnya baik. Hinata-chan." Ucap serius wanita lansia itu tulus.

"I-iya?" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Saya mohon tolong jaga Tuan Sasuke"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**CUT CUT CUT !**

**YAK! INI LAH DIA ! CHAPTER KEDUA INI CUKUP SAMPAI DI SINI **

**DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

"_Arigatou"_

"_Hinata, kau tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan"_

"_Aku mohon Sasuke"_

"_Terima kasih, aku juga menyukaimu."_

"_Kenapa! kenapa kau ga pernah mikir aku jauh lebih menyukaimu!"_

"_Gomenasai"_

**Oke bayangkan sendiri siapa-siapa saja yang berbicara itu #digeplak akamaru XDD**

**YAK! ITU SEDIKIT BOCORAN DI KISAH CINTA HINATA UNTUK CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA.**

**Sebenarnya aku udah bikin 4 chapter –termasuk yang diatas- dan lagi menjalan kan yang ke 4 ini.**

**Tapi ga mungkin aku publish sekali 2, yang ada pembaca nya keburu tepar!**

**Hahahahaha, sip deh makasih semuanya ^~^/**

**Repeiwwwe dong. O.O/**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

Arigatou

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Sebetulnya Naruto itu Cuma milik saya #digebukin)

Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke

Genre : Romance/Friendship/OOT/Typo

.

.

"_Naruto-kun ya?" ucap Hinata pelan_

"_Iya, mereka sudah berteman dari kecil. Saya tau sifat Sasuke-san itu dingin, keras kepala, egois. Tapi dia sebenarnya baik. Hinata-chan." Ucap serius wanita lansia itu tulus._

"_I-iya?" ucap Hinata lembut._

"_Saya mohon tolong jaga Tuan Sasuke"_

_._

_._

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar nya, dia penasaran apa yang di lakukan Hinata. Padahal, Ibu Otome sudah keluar dari tadi. Apa Ibu otome ngomong sesuatu yang menyakitkan ya? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, Ibu Otome tidak seperti itu.

_**Clek!**_

Gelap, lampu nya tidak di hidupkan . Setelah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya Sasuke memutuskan tidak menghidupkan lampunya dan berkeliling kamar nya untuk mencari Hinata. Kemana gadis itu? Apa dia kabur lewat jendela. Ah gila aja! Sasuke pikirannya kok jadi ngawur gini.

Sepintas ada yang duduk di jendela dekat ruang tv Sasuke, karna Sasuke jarang keluar dia lebih suka bermain game, juga nonton film horror dengan si dobe –walaupun Naruto sering memukulnya memakai tempat kaset karena Naruto itu kan takut Hantu-.

"Hinata?"

Orang yang di panggil Sasuke Cuma diam melihat langit mendung, sudah malam. Wajar bukan kalau dia memikirkan Hanabi & Neji di rumah, tapi dia tidak memikirkan mereka berdua. Ada lagi yang ia pikirkan, Sasuke yang sedikit kesal karena dari tadi di cuekin akhir nya mendekati Hinata. Gadis itu tetap ga bergeming padahal dia tau kalau Sasuke sudah di Hadapannya. Tapi kepala Hinata tetap setia melihat langit luar. Sasuke memegang pipi Hinata dan membuat muka mereka berhadapan, kaget itu lah yang pertama Sasuke rasakan, tatapan yang Hinata punya itu membuat nya merasakan sebuah keanehan tersendiri.

"Haaah" desahan seseorang terdengar berat, Sasuke memutuskan duduk di sofa di samping jendela itu. Ia membiarkan Hinata melihat langit mendung itu, tatapan Hinata yang barusan bukan tatapan sakit atau apa, tatapan kosong yang ia berikan itu sangat..

"Sasuke-kun" ucap pelan Hinata.

"Hn" ucap Singkat Sasuke dengan tekanan.

"Gomenasai" Kali ini suara Hinata bergetar, Sasuke yang sedari tadi Cuma menutup mata nya berusaha menenangkan diri karena tatapan Hinata tadi sekarang terbuka lebar.

"U-untuk apa?" ucap Sasuke sedikit meninggi, tapi cukup tenang.

"S-seharusnya a-aku.. G-gomenasai" Suara tangisan seorang Hinata Hyuuga itu membuat Sasuke bergetar. Sungguh, tangisan gadis ini membuat hati nya sakit.

Sasuke sadar kalau Hinata sudah berdiri dan sedikit mendekat kepadanya, dengan tangan yang panjang. Sasuke menarik Hinata kepelukannya,kali ini jantung nya yang berdegup kencang. Sasuke tau, Hinata kasihan dengannya, karena memang dari kecil Sasuke sudah kesepian.

"Hinata, kau tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan" pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat.

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Hinata, dia lebih memilih menganggukan kepalanya.

"um domo" ucap nya pelan dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Hening dalam beberapa menit, tangisan Hinata sudah berhenti. Hujan di luar sana juga sudah berhenti, Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya. Kali ini Sasuke yang duluan melepaskan pelukannya, dengan sedikit mencoba menenangkan diri. Hinata lebih memilih diam dan melihatnya.

"Alasan kenapa aku memilihmu, itu karena aku memang serius menyukaimu." Tatapan Sasuke lembut sekarang, "Aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku, maaf karna aku egois" ucap Sasuke mendekatkan kepala nya, bibir mereka bertemu sekarang, kecupan hangat yang di berikan Sasuke membuat Hinata tidak menolak.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Honeeey~ My Lovee!" seorang gadis berambut soft pink mendobrak pintu utama kediaman Uchiha dengan semangatnya.

"Oh kau Sakura" Ucap Iona, gadis itu sebenar nya seumuran dengan Sasuke. Jadi, Sakura sering kesal ngelihat dia ada terus di dekat Sasuke. Rasanya kalau besok Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke dia akan tendang semua pelayan yang menurut nya ehem –masih muda- di rumah ini.

"Mana dia?" ucap Sakura jutek.

"T-tidak di rumah" ucap Iona bohong, sama saja dengan Iona. Dia juga tidak menyukai Sakura karena Sakura pernah menfitnah nya di depan tuan Fugaku. Memang sih kesalahan Iona karena waktu itu dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Bohong!" ucap Sakura menarik rambut Iona.

"T-tidak! A-aku tidak bohong!" ucap Iona juga menarik rambut Sakura. 'Tidak akan aku biarkan kau bertemu dengan tuan Sasuke!' gumam iona dalam hati.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tau dia di sini!"

"B-bodoh, coba cari dia kalau kau dapat!"

"Baik" Sakura melepaskan tarikan nya di rambut coklat gelap Iona, "Kalau aku dapat aku akan buat paman Fugaku mengusir mu dari kediaman ini!" ucap Sakura mengancam.

"OH! SILAHKAN!" ucap Iona dengan emosi yang tak terkendali.

Sakura dan Iona memang tidak pernah akur satu sama lain, dulu sebenarnya mereka sempat di sekelas di SMP, namun karena waktu itu Sasuke bilang kalau dia lebih memilih berkencan dengan Iona kebanding Sakura, Sakura jadi benci dengan Iona. Iona adalah pelayan peribadi Sasuke dia adalah anak dari Ibu Otome yang menjadi pelayan peribadi Tuan Fugaku.

Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa dekat dengan seorang pemuda perfect seperti Sasuke, Namun Iona tidak pernah tertarik dengan Sasuke. Iona lebih suka dengan teman SMP nya dulu, yaitu Juugo. Lelaki berambut orange itu adalah lelaki pertama yang mau berbicara dengan seorang maid seperti nya. Lelaki pertama yang tidak pernah memandang status. Walau Sasuke bersifat jelek, tapi itu tidak berlaku kalau dia sudah berteman.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Naruto"

"Hmm"

"Kau, punya cinta pertama?"

"Punya, Tumben kau nanya begitu"

"Cuma penasaran, ku pikir kau ga bakalan jatuh cinta dengan cewe" ucap Ino tertawa geli.

"Jadi maksud mu, mentang-mentang aku hanya bergaul dengan cowo. Kau bilang aku homo gitu? Ucap Naruto memalingkan muka nya dari hadapan PSP yang dia mainkan sejak tadi.

"Maybe.. HAHA" ucap Ino tertawa lepas.

"Kau sepupu menyebalkan Ino" ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Cieeh yang ngambek, minum susu dulu naak" goda Ino

"Amoo.." ucap Naruto menarik rambut panjang ino yang tergerai.

"Eh, i-iiya iya Naru Sakit!" ucap Ino ga mau kalah menarik Rambut Naruto.

Dan si ruang keluarga yang lumayan luas itu terjadi perang menarik rambut Ino dan Naruto. Mereka tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, saling menghibur satu sama lain. Yah, setidak nya itu di mata para pelayan yang dengan setia nya memperhatikan mereka semua.

_donna toki de mo__  
__sasa e te kureru kimi ga iru kara__  
__nan do datte ta chi a gatte__  
__ano hikari ga michibi kubasho e ikou_

Nada dering dari HP touchscreen berwarna Orange gelap itu berdering sekarang, Naruto dengan pelan melepaskan tarikan rambutnya pada Ino. Begitu pula Ino, mereka berhenti untuk sejenak.

"Angkat buruaan!" ucap Ino sambil menunggu di atas sofa.

"Halo" ucap Naruto sambil meleparkan bantal kecil itu kemuka ino. Dan sukses membuat muka gadis itu awut awutaan.

"Naruto! Ini aku Iona!" ucap seseorang dari seberang telp.

"Ah, kau Ion, ada apa?" ucap Naruto sambil mengejek sepupu nya yang sudah menahan emosi dari tadi.

"Kau datang lah kesini, Hinata dalam masalah"

"Ha? Hinata?'' ucap Naruto bingung sambil melihat ke arah Ino.

"Iya, Hyuuga. Cepat datang, aku butuh pertolongan kalian!"

"Ah baik aku segera kesana" Ucap Naruto menutup telp nya dan mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja,sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Sakura, aku lupa kalau Sakura bilang kalau hari ini dia datang ke rumah Sasuke!"

"Naruto aku ikut!" ucap Ino berlari mengejar sepupunya.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Sasuke~" ucap Sakura dengan seenak nya membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Karena Sasuke orang nya pintar dia dengan sukses membuat kalau dirinya sedang tidak di kamar.

"Loh? Ga ada ya? Ahh tunggu di sini saja lah" ucap Sakura tiduran di ranjang big size Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang Sasuke tidak di rumah!" ucap Iona berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke

"Lancang sekali seorang maid mengucap kan nama tuannya"

"Memang nya kenapa? Bukan nya kau juga sering dengar aku manggil dia Sasuke"

"Yayaya whatever, ambil kan aku minum"

"Siapa kali kau memerintahku." Ucap Iona mulai jengkel.

"Kau maid, Tamu adalah raja. Jadi pantas kan aku ngomong begitu?" ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"K-kau!" ucap Iona kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Cih! Coba dulu kau tidak berusaha mengambil Sasuke, pasti kita udah berteman sekarang" ucap Sakura dengan muka menyesal.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi Naruto berusaha menembus hujan yang sedari sore tadi membasahi kota konoha, dengan di selimuti kekesalan juga kebingungan. Dia tidak tau mesti ber ekspresi seperti apa, Ino tau. Cinta pertama yang di tanyakan nya tadi terhadap Naruto itu adalah hal yang sangat jelas bukan? Iya, Haruno Sakura lah cinta pertama nya.

Mengetahui kalau Sakura berpacaran dengan seorang saja sudah bikin Naruto gelap mata, apa lagi dengan Sahabat nya sendiri, Sasuke. Hampir 1 bulan Naruto tidak masuk sekolah hanya karena ia syok karena Sakura mengumumkan di muka kelas kalau mulai hari itu dia pacaran dengan Sasuke, tapi untung lah walau selalu bersifat Bodoh, Naruto tetap blasteran Amerika orang terpintar dan akan selalu pintar, kebanding Sasuke.

Dan waktu itu juga saat akan lulus SD Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusul Orang tua nya ke Amerika, Ino berusaha mencegat nya. Namun apa daya seorang sepupu? Ino lebih milih menyetujui nya, walau harus kehilangan sepupu terbaik di dunia.

"Naruto" ucap Ino pelan namun keras.

"Hn" dia jadi mirip Sasuke.

"Kau masih punya perasaan dengan,sakura?" ucap Ino berhati-hati takut salah omong.

"Ya, sedikit"

"Ku pikir, dengan pergi nya kau ke Amerika dan selama beberapa tahun ini"

"Aku pernah berniat melupakannya, dan berpacaran dengan Shion. Ingat?"

"lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa, melihat wanita sama seperti melihat Sakura."

"Oh begitu"

"Tapi, seiring aku sekelas dan bergaul dengan kalian selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, aku menyukai gadis lain"

"He? Siapa? Ucap Ino kaget sekaligus di campur ingin tahu.

"Orang yang sedang dalam masalah, Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum namun tidak bertahan lama "Aku jadi emosi sendiri saat sadar Hinata di rumah Sasuke, apa yang ia lakukan. . apakah mungkin belajar bareng?"

"Memang sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi bodoh?"

"Kau benar juga" ucap Naruto menambah kecepatan mobil Mustag milik nya.

'Naruto suka Hinata?' gumam Ino mengutuk hati nya mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. "Kau pasti bercanda, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan gadis kaya dia?"

"Ntah lah, yang pasti aku bisa melupakan Sakura"

"Naruto, kau tau pasti bukan Hinata. Kau tau rumor itu?"

"Rumor apa?"

"K-Kalau keluarga nya, Hyuuga akan membuat pertunangan nya dengan keluarga Inuzuka"

"HAH?!" dengan seketika mobil yang melaju kecepatan 100km/jam itu di hentikan mendadak. Dan sukses membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino mendaratkan kepala nya di kaca.

"Aduuh! Naruto kau ga pernah belajar cara menghentikan mobil atau apa!" ucap Ino emosi, namun emosi nya seketika menjadi sebuah ketakutan. Ya, Naruto. Pandangannya kosong sekarang. 'oh ini tidak bagus' tanpa mendengarkan Ino, Naruto menambah kecapatan mobil nya hingga 200km/jam.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"U-Uchiha..emm.. -san"

"Hn"

"H-hentikan d-dulu" ucap Hinata dengan menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang hampir membuka semua baju kemeja sekolah yang ia pakai. "i-ini salah"

"Apanya yang salah?"

"K-Kita kan masih perlajar, kenapa kita melakukan ini. A-aku masih belum pengen punya bayi, Uchiha-san"

"Ha?Pfft~" Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat kepolosan Hinata. Sampai sejauh itu kah pikirannya? Tapi Sasuke mengakui, dari kelakuannya tadi itu sudah jelas menunjukan kalau Hinata positive Perawan.

"Kok jadi ketawa" ucap Hinata sedikit kesal, sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau dia melihat kan sisi chubby nya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar hanya bisa bersemu sambil memeluk Hinata. Ga tahan kaya nya =="

"Boleh ku Tanya satu hal?"

"Um tentang apa?"

"Kau masih perawan ya?" ucap Sasuke blak-blakan entah ia gugup atau mungkin hanya ingin memancing Hinata supaya melakukan hal lebih jauh.

"T-Tentu saja! M-memang kau pikir aku wanita s-seperti apa!" ucap Hinata tambah kesal dan tidak sengaja menyondongkan tubuh nya. Yap, Hinata bisa merasakan dada bidang Sasuke. Dan itu dalam hitungan detik blush setia menemani muka Hinata.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tau gerakan Hinata tadi memang tidak di sengaja namun apa jadi nya kau bisa merasakan sensasi dari tubuh wanita berbau bunga cosmos ini? Apa kau menyia-nyia kan. Lagi pula, ehem punya Hinata lumayan untuk seumuran dia. Tapi, syukurlah Sasuke orang yang sabaran kalau masalah Hinata. Jadi, tunggu Hinata siap juga no problem. (apaan kau sasuke, mau merebut hime dariku! *author murka)

"Uchiha-san?"

"SASUKE!" Sasuke kesal kali ini, dia melepaskan pelukan dan dari tadi yang di panggil Uchiha-san mulu. "Sempat sekali lagi aku mendengar kau ngomong UCHIHA-SAN. Aku yakin kan setelah kau pulang kau bukan gadis melainkan wanita, wanita ku."ucap Sasuke menyeringai dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Heh?" ucap Hinata heran. Namun kelamaan bulshing nya tambah parah. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Hinata semakin terkekeh, 'aku akan mendapatkannya' gumam Sasuke merdeka layak nya ancol di siang bolong. Sasuke berdiri, dia mendengar suara mobil dari luar, Ah, itu si dobe dengan sepupu nya. Hm..

"Ada apa? Uchi—eh maksudku,Sasuke-kun!" Hampir saja gumam Hinata.

"Ngga ada apa-apa,hm?" Sasuke menggoda sekarang, dia memang sengaja membuka kancing kemeja baju nya supaya dada sispack nya kelihatan oleh Hinata. "Oke lu kalau emang ga tahan yang tinggal serobot aja Sasuke!" ucap Malaikat Sasuke yang hanya Sasuke sendiri lah yang mendengar nya. Tapi loh kok-_-"

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap gadis pirang menatap nya dari kejauhan.

"Mana?" ucap pemuda jabrik tidak sabaran di samping nya.

"Itu dia kan? Dengan Hinata?" ucap Ino menunjuk dengan telapak tangan nya.

"Ah iya, kau alihkan perhatian Sakura. Aku nyamperin Teme"

"Hee, yada yo!"

"Onegaaii"

"Naruto-kun, Ino-chan?" suara lembut mengagetkan mereka. Dengan takut-takut mereka melihat ke belakang.

"Ah Iona kau mengagetkan saja!" ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Hehe gomen, Sakura sedang tidur. Sasuke sama Hinata baru pergi."

"HEH!" ucap Ino kaget.

"Kalian Asyik sendiri sih, mau masuk?"

"Yauda deh"

"Hmn"

"Ayo Naruto!" seret Ino.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Hening,Tidak ada yang bicara selama 15menit ini. Sesama orang pendiam itu susah bukan berkomunikasi. Hinata sebenarnya ingin sekali mengajak Sasuke bicara namun ia urungkan niat nya, pasal nya si bungsu itu sudah memasang muka masam sejak meninggalkan Rumahnya. Hinata bingung, kenapa Sasuke bersifat seolah-olah ia milik nya. Yang membuat dia tersentak kaget adalah kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan saat Sasuke mencium nya. Oh kami-sama, beri kan ia penjelasan.

"Hinata"

Oke Sasuke mengeluarkan suara nya, ia mengeluarkan suara bukan karena ia melirik Hinata yang mati-matian ingin teriak. Tapi, mereka sudah sampai. Dengan menatap Hinata dia sudah tau kok, gadis itu juga masih bingung dengan sifat nya.

"S-sudah sampai ya? Gomen na, aku melamun" ucap Hinata bersiap keluar namun di cegat Sasuke.

"Ne, besok aku jemput ya"

"N-ngga usah Sasuke, A-aku bisa berangkat naik bis" ucap Hinata memalingkan muka nya. Sungguh, dia bingung ntah apa yang merasukinya. Ini kali pertama Hinata tidak berani menatap orang selain Naruto, aneh nya dia juga deg-deg kan ga karuan.

"Harus mau, ya?" ucap Sasuke memelan kan suara dengan lembut.

"Y-ya sudah, Arigatou ne" ucap Hinata tersenyum. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit memunculkan rona merah. Manis sekali ngelihat nya.

"Hin, ada yang mau ku bisikan" ucap Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan seyumannya.

"Apa?" Hinata penasaran mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Daisuki" ucap Sasuke singkat.

_Cup! _Sasuke memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi kiri Hinata.

"Sasuke-san"

"Hn" ucap Sasuke tidak melepaskan ciuman di pipi Hinata.

"Ntar ada yang ngelihat mu loh" ucap HInata ragu-ragu.

"Daijoubu" ucap Sasuke terus melanjutkan ciuman nya, merambat ke leher nya.

"EHEM!"

Reflek seseorang bertubuh tegap dengan mata putih memerhatikan mereka, suka tidak suka memang tidak suka. Siapa yang suka kalau adik nya malah kaya cewe gampangan? Secara Hyuuga men! Keluarga yang tata karma nya no 1 di jepang. *author meledak"*

"Neji-nii?" ucap Hinata seraya bingung.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap Dingin Neji dingin, dan Cuma dibalas senyuman yang di paksa kan, maybe.

"Keluar dari mobil Hinata!" ucap Neji setengah berteriak namun mesti menjaga image nya.

"H-Ha'I" Hinata dengan cepat keluar dari mobil, Hinata tau betul jika Neji marah. Dulu seingat nya Neji pernah mematah kan tangan anak orang hanya karena dia membuat Hinata menangis. Astaga, Neji memang selalu overprotective padanya. Tapi bagusnya, dengan ada nya Neji dia jadi tidak pernah di gangguin laki-laki dan karena tidak pernah lagi di dekati laki-laki itu lah yang menyebabkan dia sedikit phobia kalau di dekati laki-laki. Serba salah eh? Hina-chwaan.

"Kau Uchiha, jangan pernah mendekati adik ku! Minimal kalau kau jumpa kau harus jaga jarak 10 meter !" ucap Neji sedikit menekan muka nya, jadi terlihat seperti seorang lagi nahan mules eh? Neji-kwun.

Sasuke hanya bengong tak percaya, kalian tahu sendiri watak Neji bukan? Seseorang yang supeer kalem plus dingin,ternyata gosip yang mengatakan kalau Neji manusia es ternyata cowok yang sangat sangat SANGAT _overprotective_ kepada adek nya.

"Kau pulang lah, jangan berharap aku menyuruh mu menginjak kan kaki di sini" ucap Neji masih memasang deathglare nya.

"Hoo, baiklah. Jaa na" ucap Sasuke setengah menyeringai. Lalu menjalan kan mobil nya menjauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah mobil nya tak terlihat lagi, terlihat seringai tipis dari bibir Neji.

"Dasar Sasu-pyon"

.

.

.

**SAMPAI SI SINI DULU YA ~**

**MAKASIH UDAH BACA ~**

**PERKIRAAN SAYA SEKITAR SETENGAH BULAN LAGI UPDATE ~**

**HEHE MAAF KALAU KELAMAAN, MOOD SERING BERUBAAH.**

**ITU KARENA SI –PIIP- SELALU NGAMBEK GA JELAS, DIA SERING BERUBAH MOOD SAYA PUN BEGITU.**

**APA KAH JODOH? NGGA, DIA CUMA SEBATAS KAKA KETEMU GEDE [?]**

**MAAF CHAP INI GA MENARIK DAN SEDIKIT GA NYAMBUNG.**

**TAPI CHAP DEPAN ITU AKAN MENJELASKAN SEMUA NYA.**

**DI SINI NARUHINA NYA GA TERASA YA? ATAU CUMA SAYA YANG MERASA BEGITU?**

**HUAHAHAHAHA**

**SO, SAMPAI JUMPAA !**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:Arigatou:**


End file.
